Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book (2019 film)
''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book ''is a 2028 comedy wildest movie release for 2028. Summary Arnold's real friends are animals in the jungles on India. Except Arnold. He's a real human being. Plot All the heffalumps and woozels are having confession to make about Arnold's friendship. But Arnold was getting very upset about heffalumps and woozles after he saw the movie called Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. They are the ones who wearing the disguise as Arnold's friends, Arnold's teacher, and Arnold's principal. But those aren't Arnold's friends, Arnold's teacher, & Arnold's principal because he's an orphan. When he was getting angry, he turned himself into an elephant-weasel monster. All the heffalumps and woozles are very scared because they ruined Arnold's friends after their revenge about Pooh's honey pots. But enough is enough. Jeff Heffalump said, "Aw. Don't feel bad, little buddy. We know enough is enough." Marla Heffalump said, "But sure the heffalumps, woozles, and I were have to behave ourselves." But no! Arnold said, "Ha! I've been might to see that!" Arnold was going to destroy heffalumps and woozles for their own good. Until, the king appeared and said, "Hey, little cub. What seems to be a problem here?" But Arnold hissed, "Never mind that question, you brute." The king was scared. And Arnold was going to murder the king. After that, Arnold told them to go away forever. The king shocked, "AAAAAAHHH! Let's get out of here!" They all ran away and go back to their home where they belong. Arnold started to cry because he was very sad. Then suddenly, a sound came someone was crying with the big burst of echo. Arnold said, "That sound. I better go back to the jungle." Arnold rushed into the jungle and saw the real Helga G. Pataki. Arnold was worried because he made that big beautiful bear cry. Arnold is telling Helga what's wrong. Then, Helga answered Arnold's question. She said, "Oh, Arnold. I hate it when the heffalumps and woozles make him upset about your friendship. At least, You've got me and friends. We are the ones who wearing disguise as your grandma, your grandpa, your missing parents, your neighbors, and other adult people." Now, Arnold was so happy to see Helga because she's a big beautiful bear with her giant tummy. Even, Arnold's real friends are animals. Gerald said, "It's good to see you, lil' britches. Can we stay with you forever? Your real friends and I were orphans." Arnold said, "Yes." There going to take care of Arnold because his real friends are orphans, too. While his real friends are taking Arnold for a walk, Phoebe saw Donald Duck chasing those two rascal chipmunks Chip and Dale and put them in the cage angrily. Poor Donald. What would Phoebe do? Phoebe was giving Donald a big belly hug to make him happy. After that, Helga and his friends are telling Arnold and Donald the story about the animals. At the end of the movie, they finished telling the story. Of course, Jeff Heffalump was going to apologize to Arnold about this. Even his wife Marla Heffalump and the king. Arnold starts to cry and he gave Marla a hug. And now, Arnold was staying in the jungle with his real friends forever. Especially with Donald Duck who is also Arnold’s best friend. The Characters In The Movie arnold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-31.9.jpg|'Arnold' Helga (bear).png|'Helga (bear)' Green-Eye Princess.png|'Green-Eye Princess & Her Children' Gerald (water buffallo).png|'Gerald (water buffalo)' Phoebe (bullfrog).png|'Phoebe (bullfrog)' Stinky (stork).png|'Stinky (stork)' Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (Weasel).png|'Harold (kangaroo) & Olga (weasel)' Rhonda (elephant).png|'Rhonda (elephant)' Sid & Eugene (warthog).png|'Sid & Eugene (warthog)' Nadine (aardvark).png|'Nadine (aardvark)' Curly (toucan).png|'Curly (toucan)' Brainey (flamingo).png|'Brainey (flamingo)' PDVD_100.JPG|'Donald Duck' Pat.png|'Pat' Stan.png|'Stan' Boog.png|'Boog' Elliot.png|'Elliott' Arnold's Elephant-Weasel Transformation.png|'Arnold's Elephant-Weasel Monster Transformation' Batty Koda.png|'Batty Koda' Animals from Percy the Park Keeper.png|'Animals' Jeff & Marla.png|'Jeff Heffalump & Marla Heffalump' Junior Heffalump.png|'Junior Heffalump' Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump.png|'Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump' heffalumps & woozles.png|'Heffalumps & Woozles' Chip Dale.jpg|'Chip 'n' Dale' Casts * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Jason Marsden as Arnold (singing voice), Shere Khan (cameo), & King Louie (cameo) * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga (bear) * Hope Levy as Green-Eye Princess * Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, & Patricia Rodriguez as Green-Eye Princess's Children * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald (water buffalo) * Anndi McAfee as Phoebe (bullfrog) & Dale * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky (stork) * Justin Shenkarow as Harold (kangaroo) * Olivia Hack as Rhonda (elephant) * Gavin Lewis as Eugene (warthog) * Laya Hayes as Nadine (aardvark) * Aiden Lewandowski as Sid (warthog) & Mowgli (cameo) * Nicholas Cantu as Curly (toucan) * Nika Futterman as Olga (weasel) & Chip * Pinto Colvig (archive record) as Brainey (flamingo), Goofball Elephant, Crazy Weasel, & Aracuan Bird (cameo) * Clarence Nash (archive record) as Donald Duck, Arnold's Elephant-Weasel Monster Transformation, Helga's Bear Noises, Phoebe's Frog Noises, Lions, Tigers, Birds, Mountain Goat, & Additional Animal Noises * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * JonTron as Pat * Eric Sonestreet as Stan * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliott * Phil Collins as Batty Koda (Helga's bat buddy) * Jason Marsden, Justin Shenkarow, Phil Collins, Nathan Lane, Paul Winchell (archive record), Anndi McAfee, Jim Carrey, & Cam Clarke as Animals * Wayne Knight as Jeff Heffalump * Cree Summer as Marla Heffalump * Tara Strong as Junior Heffalump * Bill Farmer as Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, & Kermit the Frog (cameo) * Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell as Heffalumps & Woozles * Cam Clarke as Simba (cameo) * Nathan Lane as Timon (cameo) & Bagheera (cameo) * Charlie Adler as Pumbaa (cameo) * John Goodman as Baloo (cameo) * Jodie Resther as Kaa (cameo) * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito (cameo) * Rob Paulsen as Joe Carioca (cameo) * Jim Carrey, Cam Clarke, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, & Elizabeth Daily as Elephants & Weasels * Thurl Ravenscroft (archive record) as The Wise Old Frog Music Composer * Jim Lang Songs/Soundtracks * I'm An Elephant-Weasel Monster (Jason Marsden, Jim Carrey, Cam Clarke, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, & Elizabeth Daily) * We Just Want To Have Fun (Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell) * He Is Not One Of Us (Wayne Knight, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Charlie Adler, Bill Fagerbakke, Jamil Walker Smith, & Toran Caudell) * It's Time (from Rhythm Of The Pride Lands) * Dr. Looney's Remedy (Phil Collins, Cree Summer, & Tara Strong) * We Belong (Helen Galanova) * Wild Child (Enya) * That's What Friends Are For (Francesca Marie Smith, Benjamin Flores Jr., Anndi McAfee, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Olivia Hack, Laya Hayes, Aiden Lewandowski, Nicholas Cantu, Nika Futterman, & Phil Collins) * Arnold's Baloo Blues (Jason Marsden & Francesca Marie Smith) * It's Not That Easy Being Green (Thurl Ravenscroft & Anndi McAfee) * Upendi (Francesca Marie Smith, Benjamin Flores Jr., Anndi McAfee, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Olivia Hack, Laya Hayes, Aiden Lewandowski, Nicholas Cantu, Nika Futterman, Phil Collins, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Jim Carrey, & Cam Clarke) * Bare Necessities (Francesca Marie Smith) * I Hate You, Heffalumps & Woozles (Jason Marsden, Jim Carrey, Cam Clarke, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, & Elizabeth Daily) * Trust In Me (Olivia Hack & Nika Futterman) * I Wanna Be Like You (Jet Jurgensmeyer & Nicholas Cantu) * Donald Is My Favorite Ducky (Anndi McAfee) * Hakuna Matata (Justin Shenkarow, Gavin Lewis, & Aiden Lewandowski) * Animals Are My Life (Jason Marsden, Francesca Marie Smith, Benjamin Flores Jr., Anndi McAfee, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Olivia Hack, Laya Hayes, Aiden Lewandowski, Nicholas Cantu, Nika Futterman, Phil Collins, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Jim Carrey, & Cam Clarke) * We Are One (Jason Marsden, Francesca Marie Smith, Benjamin Flores Jr., Anndi McAfee, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Olivia Hack, Laya Hayes, Aiden Lewandowski, Nicholas Cantu, Nika Futterman, Phil Collins, Nathan Lane, Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Jim Carrey, & Cam Clarke) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo Arnold: Hello! Where is everyone? Helga: Hey, handsome football boy. Arnold: Wow, Helga. You're a big beautiful bear. Helga: Awwww, shucks! Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Hey Arnold! The Jungle Book. Coming June 2028 Category:Movies Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Donald Duck Category:November 2019 Releases Category:2019 films Category:Comedy Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Jungle Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2028 films Hey Arnold The Jungle 7